


Cuddle Time

by ThePhoenix9



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenix9/pseuds/ThePhoenix9
Summary: Originally written on my tumblr page.





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr page.

“Dr. Y/L/N I heard your wife is coming home today. Will we get a chance to talk about that case in this class,” one of your male students asks as your students get up and pack their things up.

You look up from the computer as you start packing up your own things. “There is a possibility that we might, but it depends on the Director whether or not we talk about it.”

“Okay, so, I know you’ve been busy but have you gotten any word on whether I passed my exams or not,” he asks.

“Walk with me to my office,” you say adjusting your bag on your shoulder. The two of you walk down a long hallway, a flight of stairs and another hallway before finally reaching your office. Setting your bag in your chair and shuffling through the papers on your desk before pulling out a manila folder. “Here you go!”

“This is it? What happens if I failed,” he asks looking at you the worry and self-confidence he once had suddenly gone.

“If you fail we’ll figure out a way to better you in the respective category,” you say leaning back on your desk. He takes a deep breath and opens the folder. He scans over it twice before jumping up and down. He fist bumps the air before hugging you.

“I passed,” he shakes you lightly.

You hum,” James, please stop touching me.”

“Oh right, sorry Doc,” James says removing his hands. “So all I have to do is pass your class and I get to join your unit?”

“That’s getting ahead of yourself. We’ll talk more on that next week, okay?” You say with a smile. “I’m proud of you James.”

After he leaves, you check your phone to see if Penelope had an update on the rest of her team. You sit grading papers for a few hours before heading out to pick up the Michael and Henry from daycare.

The drive home was filled with questions of when JJ would be home and how long her flight still was. Once the three of you got home you start on dinner and set the table. Henry asks you for help with homework as you put the casserole in the oven.

“So, what are we working on tonight,” you ask sitting next to him at the table.

“Math,” he mumbles. He knows how much you hate math and was already hesitant in trying to ask but seeing as to how his school life depends on him passing math you’re willing to sacrifice a few brain cells. “Our teacher wants us to do it this way,” he shows you the most complicated format of how to get the answer using his notes from his notebook.

You look at the page and then at him,” Henry, sweetie who’s this teacher again because that is the longest way to get the answer.” You scratch the back of your neck, “okay, tell you what I’m going to try the long way and you go upstairs and get ready for dinner.”

You’re so focused on figuring out the math homework for your stepson that you didn’t hear the front door open. The only noise that brought you out of your trance was the oven timer going off.

“Seems like I made it just in time for dinner,” you hear your wife say. You can hear the small smile in her voice that tells you she really needs this family time.

You smile happily at her,” Hey, I didn’t hear you come in. Why don’t you take a seat I’ll get you something to drink. Um, Henry do you mind taking mama’s bags upstairs and getting your brother, please?”

Henry nods taking his mom’s bag upstairs and you can hear him knocking on his brother’s door.

You grab the oven mitts and grab the casserole before letting it cool down. You grab everyone a drink and dish out the food. The boys run downstairs and hug JJ before taking a seat at the table. JJ engages in conversation with the boys who happily give her the much-needed distraction. Henry tells her all about his week in school while Michael on the other just eats silently.

After everyone is done you send the boys upstairs for bed. JJ volunteers herself to read them a bedtime story so you stay in the kitchen and clean up. About an hour or so later she comes back downstairs and wraps her arms around you.

“You’re radiating a lot of negative energy. You want to talk about what happened?” You ask drying your hands off. You pour her a glass of wine and open a bottle of beer. She takes the beverage but continues to hug you, turning in her arms you see the look on her face and immediately know,” Cuddle time?”

“Cuddle time,” she nodded in affirmation.

You wrap an arm around her and walk with her to the couch. She tells you about the case and the kids in the case as well as the parents. She starts to break down and you just hold her tighter.

“When we got to the woods and I saw that woman there just tied to the tree and her kids across from her laying in graves paralyzed I just couldn’t stop thinking about if something like that happened to you and the kids when I’m not around,” she says quietly.

You rest your chin on her head,” you know me and the boys have the MGU and of course Barnes would never let something happen to her favorite niece. Not to mention I have James in my corner and even though he’s still my student I trust him with my life. And Prentiss,” you scoff “Prentiss won’t let anything happen to us either and you know it.”

She looks up at you,” Wait, Gerardo passed?” You nod. “James Gerardo actually passed?”

“Yes,” you say with a small laugh. “Anyways that’s a topic for when you aren’t having a breakdown about work. Tell me more about this case.”

“Wait, wait, Barnes, hates you I mean literally we’ve seen her shoot you twice,” JJ says turning a little to face you.

“Eh, I deserved the second one the first one on the other hand,” you say. “We have a rocky relationship but I know for a fact that she’d help me and the boys if we were in danger, anyways please continue.”

“Right so the unsub had literally paralyzed these kids and put them in these graves,” she has to stop herself from completely breaking and you wrap your arms around her a little tighter to anchor her back to the present. “The unsub ended up shooting himself and died on the way to the hospital.” You nod. She breaks down completely and you kiss the top of her head. “I’m sorry.”

“For what for crying about what you saw,” you ask.

JJ nods,” you never come home crying about these things.”

“JJ its okay to cry about these things just because I don’t doesn’t mean you can’t,” you say rubbing her arms. “What else is on your mind?”

JJ laughs and wipes her eyes,” James actually passing.”

“Oh, yeah, that was a shocking moment for me too,” you chuckle. “He was overjoyed that he finally passed the only thing is another professor already recommended him to the BAU but he wants to work with the MGU. And you know the Mafia Gang Unit is always looking for newcomers.”

JJ thinks for a moment,” I don’t know he might be a great addition to the BAU.”

“I have no doubt in my mind,” you say kissing her head. 

The two of you continue talking and she eventually ends up falling asleep on you. You maneuver around her so you can take the glass to the sink and throw the bottle out. You come back and lift her up bridal style and take her upstairs so she can sleep comfortably. The rest of the night the two of you cuddle together and your boys come in to join after experiencing nightmares. You smile looking at your family and how at peace they are.


End file.
